Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf
Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf is another Land Before Time/Scooby-Doo crossover film planned to be re-edited by yru17. It's unknown if the film will be shown on YouTube. Plot Littlefoot, and his friends (along with Stan, Alex, Tiana, and their friends) reunite with Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, and Scrappy-Doo as they find out that Shaggy has been turned into a werewolf by Count Dracula, the Hunch Bunch, The Bowser Family, the Psycho Rangers, Oogie Boogie, The Fratellis (Ma Fratelli, Francis Fratelli, and Jake Fratelli), Carface, Killer, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Pete, Rothbart, Gaston, Shere Khan, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Dr. Facilier, Makunga, Steele, Ultrom Shredder, The Horned King, Creeper (his henchman), The Evil Queen, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Drake, Pinky and the Brain, Queen La, Cruella De Vil, Hades, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch). Trivia *Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Pterano, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Mama Odie, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Celebi, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Prince Eric, King Triton, Melody, Scuttle, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Suri, Zini, Baylene, Eema, Url, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Napoleon, Birdo, Tip, Dash, Poky Little Puppy, Shy Little Kitten, Garfield, Odie, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot, Spot the Dog, Maya and Miguel, Paco, the Cat in the Hat, the Grinch, Max the Dog, Euchariah, Hubie, Rocko, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk and Luk, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Zordon, Alpha 5, Osmosis Jones, Drix, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayhem, and Rizzo the Rat), Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Rita, Francis, Einstein, Georgette, Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer, Trixie Tang, Mr. and Mrs. Turner, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends, Richie Cunningham, Potsie Weber, Ralph Malph, Arthur Fonzarelli, Fred Flintsone, Barney Rubble, Dino, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jeston, Astro, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, The Peanuts Gang, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Wilbur the Albatross, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Azula, Ranamon, the Psycho Rangers, Oogie Boogie, The Fratellis (Ma Fratelli, Francis Fratelli, and Jake Fratelli), Carface, Killer, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Pete, Rothbart, Gaston, Shere Khan, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Makunga, Steele, Ultrom Shredder, The Horned King, Creeper (his henchman), The Evil Queen, Captain Hook, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Drake, Pinky and the Brain, Queen La, Cruella De Vil, Hades, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch) guest star in this film. *This film actually takes place after Winnie the Pooh Meets Napoleon, which explains Littlefoot and his friends already knowing Napoleon and Birdo. *Like KitaroShinX's film Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time movies, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, The Goonies, Free Willy 1-3, Pokémon 4Ever, the Aladdin trilogy, Dinosaur, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, the All Dogs Go to Heaven trilogy, and The Nightmare Before Christmas, and more. *''The Land Before Time'', Rockin' with Judy Jetson, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Yogi Bear and the Invasion of the Space Bears, The Good, The Bad, and Huckleberry Hound, Oliver & Company, and Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf were released 1988. *Ray, King Louie, Pete, Sierra, Steele, Ed, Frankenstein, Skull Head, and Gengis Kong were all voiced by Jim Cummings. Category:Spin-off films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Travel Films Category:Mystery films Category:Yru17 Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films